A Common Enemy
by SlytherinHawkins105
Summary: Princess Allura is having a ball, during the ball Kieth gets critically wounded and the Explorer and the other voltron come to help, on the Explorer Jeff ponder's over his relationship with Lisa while helping out the Commander. Allura/Keith and Jeff/Lisa


Disclaimer: I do not own voltron or any of it characters any original characters are mine.

These events take place after the Explorer had evacutated Planet Drule and this is what could happene afterwards from my point of view

Any reviews would good

Jeff was heading towards the Bridge as it was his turn to be acting Captain today, just like it was yesterday and will be again tomorrow. _Here I go again like a lamb to the slaughter house. _Jeff wouldn't have mind so much but lately Commander Hawkins has been in a really bad mood and yesterday it was like walking on eggshells around him. Jeff wished he knew what was bothering him so much but just like everyone aboard the 'Explorer' little was known about Commander Hawkins and yet the Commander knew his crew to some degree and yet kept to himself. In some ways Commander Hawkins reminded Jeff so much of his best friend Keith from the lion voltron, _man I wish I could see him_, Just like Keith the Commander kept his emotions under control and was reliable, provided strength and cool under pressure but unlike Keith he wasn't the person to turn to for help.

Jeff stopped just outside of the bridge and let out a sigh _I hope Commander Hawkins is in a better mood today then yesterday._ And with that last thought Jeff took a step and the doors to the bridge opened and he walked in and the first thing he noticed that the Commander wasn't there.

"Where's Commander Hawkins?" asked Jeff to no one in particular

"He is in his office taking a call from Galaxy Garrison" replied Sparks

"Great" Jeff said disheartened _wonder what that could be all about, _he thought to himself.

He took his seat and started to go through the training schedule for the voltron force and organising maintenance to be done as well.

Commander Hawkins sat in office lost in his thoughts, he just had another routine call from Galaxy Garrison, he requested more crew and a new captain that way the voltron force doesn't have to carry the extra load but as usual Galaxy Garrison said no to a captain but agreed that they do need extra crew and when there next supplies go they will be sent more crew, but all in all it was what he expected from them.

He let out a long sigh, _I really would like to be on my own for a while,_ he looked around his office _so much paper work to catch up on,_ and he looked the over to the comm., and called up the bridge.

"Bridge" came back Jeff voice.

"Jeff it's me"

"Commander, everything alright?"

"Fine Jeff, I'm just staying in my office to catch up on much needed paperwork"

"OK, sure thing sir"

With that the Commander cut his link to the bridge and leaned back in his chair, _Jeff is on the bridge and of the three team leaders I think he is the most capable of running the ship without me being there._

On Planet Arus things were a little less hectic, Coran was teaching Pidge more and more about castle operations in the hopes of one day the youth will take over from him, Hunk was doing the maintenance on the lions, Lance was chasing the new maid around the castle that they just hired, the Princess was in the garden picking flowers with Nanny and Keith was lurking in the shadows keeping a close eye on them especially the Princess.

Princess Allura was happily chatting to Nanny about the up and coming ball they have organised and was well aware that Keith was watching her. She always knew when Keith was near by somehow she could always sense him and yet he can still sneak up on her and catch her by surprise unlike the rest of them, though they have tried none of them can catch her off guard like Keith can at times. _My knight in shinning armour, _she was thinking totally oblivious to what Nanny is saying, _You are more of a prince than any of those suitors that have called and you think more of Arus and its people then any of them do, and you have put your life on the line more times for us more then what they are willing to do._

"Princess...Princess are you even listening to me?" Nanny was asking

"Um... yes, oh Nanny I'm sorry, what were you saying" Allura said as she was still lost in her thoughts

"Princess, are you alright child"

"Yes Nanny I was just thinking of the ball"

"Princess I was just going over the last of the details when you were staring off at something are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes Nanny I'm fine, but I was wondering if we could extend another invitation?"

"Who too? Princess"

"Well since the ball is in celebration of our return to independence and I thought we could do something for the voltron force after all it is mainly because of them we got our independence back"

"Like what?"

"Well I thought about there families but Pidge hasn't got any other then his brother, Lance's family is already coming and Hunk's too as for Keith I don't know anything about his family"

"Princess I already know about Lance and Hunk family coming, Keith didn't invite anyone and I know Pidge will like his brother here"

"Nanny the guys often talk about there friends and I thought why don't we invite the 'Explorer' and the other voltron force here as well, I mean we are all fighting for the same reason and I bet both lots will be glad to see each other"

"I suppose, I will talk to Coran" Nanny was saying as her and the Princess started to pack up "It's time to head back Princess I will have to get the evening meal ready"

"OK Nanny" and they both headed back to the castle with Keith following up the rear wondering what could have those two so ingrossed.

"How's the Commander today?" Cliff asked Jeff as he walked into the gallery

"Don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know, you just had all day on the bridge with him"

"I was on the bridge but he wasn't"

"Wait a minute you telling me Commander Hawkins never showed up to the bridge?" sounding very surprised

"Yeah after I got there he called up saying he will be in his office doing paperwork"

"Well at least we can relax a bit then and not walk on eggshells"

"CLIFF"

"What Jeff come on he has been really moody lately and it's like we can't breathe around him"

""Yeah I have noticed it to"

"The entire ship has notice, I mean Hutch has started a Hawkins mood – O – meter and currently reads '_Stay Clear Commander Hawkins is on the war path_'"

"That's not funny Cliff"

"Yeah well at least we know how bad his mood is each day"

"Yeah well I think something is bothering him"

"Oh gee you reckon, when is something not bothering him Jeff"

"This is different Cliff, he seems a bit sidetracked"

"How do you mean Jeff sidetracked"

"Like there is something on his mind"

"Yeah the Drule's contest attacked, finding a new liveable world and while trying to make peace with the Drule empire rebel leaders, that's what is on his mind"

"I don't think so Cliff, it different from that"

"How?"

"Just the way he is behaving, it's different to usual"

"How is it different?"

"For a starter's I never known the Commander to miss a day on the bridge, have you?"

"That's true, but what are we meant to do Jeff go up to the guy and say 'Hay Commander do you mind telling us what's going on with you so we don't have to sneak around all the time' the guy would kick our buts"

"Well someone needs to talk to him"

"Yeah like who, it's not as if he is our best friend or anything"

"I know but maybe that's what he needs"

"What a best friend"

"No Cliff, a friend he can talk to"

"Well that's hard, I mean who knows him the best, it not like we spend much time with him."

"Actually I do, I do more bridge duty then you and Cric put together, as well he often leaves me in charge and a lot of the times him and I do a debrief"

"Well that's true, so I guess it's up to you to talk to him"

"Me, why me?"

"You want to find out what the matter is, don't you"

"Suppose"

"Well I guess your talking to him then"

"I will give it a try"

Back in his quarters Commander Hawkins sat on the edge of his bed and just stared at his bedside table. On it is a light, a couple of photo's, a bottle of aspirin and a book. _Tomorrow is a new day and I hope it's a better day. _He lay down in bed and went to sleep.

He woke up covered in sweat, _another nightmare_, he looked at the clock, only six hours has passed, he got up had a shower and head for the gallery for some breakfast.

In the gallery, there was only himself and another crew member there, he made a cup of coffee and some toast and sat down at the opposite end to the other person he really wasn't in the mood for idle chit chat and looked out the window letting his thoughts engulf him.

Jeff was also up early and decided he was going to go to the gym for a solid workout before he started his duty on the bridge.

Jeff worked out for nearly two hours doing weight training and cardio work. After he finished he had a shower, breakfast and headed towards the bridge. _I hope Commander Hawkins is in a better mood._

On his way to the bridge Jeff decided he will go pass Lisa quarters. When he got there he knocked but there was no answer, _she must still be asleep_ he thought to himself and walked away _with all these extra shifts I'm doing I don't seem to have enough time to spend with her and when I do get to be with her I'm too tired to enjoy myself and I want to spend more time with her, I love her so much but if the Commander ever found out we will be kicked off voltron and the 'Explorer' before I could say 'voltron defender of the universe'_ _and I don't want that to happen to either of us but this sneaking around is not doing much good either._

The door to bridge slid opened and the first thing that Jeff noticed was that Commander Hawkins was already there. Jeff walked in, he was relieved to see the Commander there but at the same time approached him with caution knowing full well what he has been like over the last few days.

"Jeff" Commander Hawkins acknowledged him

"Yes sir" he replied tentatively

"Good job yesterday in my absence"

"Thank you sir"

Silence fell and Jeff wasn't sure if he should sit or stand but he decided to sit. Once he was settle he got to work on reports and other matters when he looked across to the Commander he noticed how tired he looked and took a moment to study him. Jeff notice about him apart from how tired he was looking and that he seemed withdrawn, edgy, and from the way he was doing his work distracted as if something was on his mind and Jeff 

thought back on the conversation he had with Cliff and thought to himself maybe he could be a friend, so he decided to bite the bullet and find out what is wrong with him.

"Commander" Jeff said

"Huh...yes Jeff" he said coming out of thoughts

_Well here goes_ "Sir is everything alright"

The Commander shot him a look of anger and frustration at Jeff then looked away and Jeff saw that the Commander eyes were all bloodshot like he had been crying or maybe it's the fact that he was tired.

"Commander...sir" he said on the side of caution

"What is it Jeff" he replied harshly

Jeff detected his tone and new better not to continue but he had to "Is there something bothering you sir that you would like to talk about"

"NO"

Jeff was taken a back by the harshness in his voice but he had to gone on "Commander it seems that you are upset..." but before he could finish his sentence Commander Hawkins interrupted him "Jeff this is none of your concern and my problems are just that... MINE...LEAVE IT AT THAT"

"But Comm..."

"ENOUGH JEFF" he said and at this point his was extremely agitated "OR I WILL..."

"Sir" sparks said urgently

"What is it sparks" he said with anger

"Sir I just picked up a Drule attack fleet heading this way"

And with that both men switch on to battle mode with Jeff hitting the emergency siren and giving the order for all voltron force members to prepare to launch and ran out to join them.

In the meantime Commander Hawkins was collecting all the information he can for Jeff and the anger he had just a minute ago was now gone and is focus was on the pending battle.

Mean while on Planet Arus the voltron force and Coran were sitting down to dinner. It always amazed Princess Allura that the voltron force could easily forget about that they are in a middle of a war and just talk about the day and not battle tactics.

"At first she threw the bucket of water on me" Lance was telling Hunk and Pidge

"Then what" Hunk said

"Well I turned on my charms and next thing you know we meeting later for a stroll and then who knows"

"Maybe I should go with you in case she brings a friend"

"Like that Hunk and besides you need a shower and she said nothing about a friend"

"Huh, oh yeah, I was so hungry I forgot to have a shower."

Lance, Hunk and Pidge started laughing.

"Hunk you always thinking of your stomach before anything else" Pidge said

Princess Allura favourite time of the day was meal time. She enjoyed eating with the boys, relaxing and just being herself, well almost. She looked around the table Pidge and Hunk were still engrossed in Lance's story of his pending date with the maid. Nanny was collecting the dishes and starting to bring out dessert. Then her eyes fell to Keith _if only I was free to love him and for him to love me._ Allura hung her head in response to the ache she felt in her chest and wallowed in her thoughts for a while and looked up straight back at him who hadn't even notice what was going on, he was busy talking to Coran like he did every night _I wish for once Keith you will talk to me._

After dinner was completed Pidge and Lance excused themselves from the table and headed to the rec room, Hunk decided he better go and have a shower. Keith sat there for a little longer to finish off his coffee trying his hardest not to stare at the Princess

He stood up "Excuse me Princess but I have watch duty now"

"Okay Keith" she said quietly and with that he was gone and she let out a sigh, got up and headed towards her quarters.

Coran sat there quietly watching them, he like Pidge, Lance and Hunk can tell that Keith and Princess Allura were very much attracted to each other and doing there best to hide there feelings from each other. But like them they knew Nanny would not approve as Nanny had her heart set on Allura to marry a Prince then for her to marry a commoner or in Keith case a solider.

He got up to leave when Nanny called out to him

"Coran"

"Yes Nanny"

"I was wondering do you have a minute?"

"What is it Nanny?"

"Coran about the ball next week the Princess and I were talking and wondering if you can contact the 'Explorer' and invite them, we both thought the boys can enjoy some of there friends as well and Pidge could see his brother"

"I could try but I doubt they will come the Explorer is a fair way away from here"

"Oh please Coran you must try"

"I will try Nanny but I have my doubts"

"Thanks Coran, we are not telling the boys in case there Commander um, err, um I forgotten his name says no"

"Hawkins, his name is Commander Hawkins, I doubt he will say no for the sake of saying no but for other reason like there current position and whether or not there current assignment will allow it or not"

"Ok, thanks Coran"

Nanny left and Coran was confused about what had just happened. Nanny hardly did anything for the voltron force, she wasn't happy about having there families here well Lance and Hunks families that is and she hardly insisted that Coran do anything like this for her a surprise for the boys at all. _Maybe she could be mellowing out a bit...Hah...that be a first for Nanny or maybe its all Princess Allura's influence and besides it would be nice to have the Explorer and her crew here._ With that last thought Coran headed to his private chambers.


End file.
